


(J禁) My Jam Lady

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※腦洞的刺激來自yoko那期的果安，題材引用來自電影《黑天鵝》※CP：BJ(百合)/音樂大學學生錦子&芭蕾舞伶橫子；OOC+經不起考據的設定；都OK的話請往下↓





	(J禁) My Jam Lady

**Author's Note:**

> ※2017/09/09發表於Blogger、Lofter

§ Scene 0

 

被魔王施予詛咒，唯有遇見真心之人才能解脫的、悲哀的公主白天鵝；被賦予幻象魔法，得以誘惑王子的、魔王的女兒黑天鵝，這兩種全然相反的角色，在芭蕾舞劇中通常由同一位女舞者演繹。那麼，高雅柔情的奧傑塔，與妖冶魅惑的奧吉莉亞，哪一個才是真實的妳？

 

§ Scene 1

 

五線譜上的繁複音符映入錦子深潭似的眼瞳，沿著細密的神經流入了大腦與脊隨，牽動了握著琴弓的指尖，在琴弦上擦出悠遠又柔和的顫音。纖細而高揚的音波迴繞著排練室裡的空氣，最後沒入後牆所懸掛的暗紅色絨布裡。

 

「...不對。」錦子眉頭微蹙，停止了拉動琴弓的動作，小提琴明亮的音色瞬間消失。望著五線譜的視線仍沒有移開，卻對著上頭的旋律無聲嘆息。嘆息的原因，僅是覺得自己奏出了不該有的音韻。

 

 

她現正所練習的曲目出自《天鵝湖》，恰巧與橫子近日芭蕾公演的劇名相同。儘管公演的票輾轉送到了錦子手上，但錦子一直無法下定決心前去觀看，只曉得將自己關在排練室裡反覆練奏小提琴。

 

每當練奏《天鵝湖》時，腦海中便會想像出橫子配合著旋律起舞的模樣，緞面舞鞋包裹的足間踮起，輕靈地移步、跳躍、旋轉，白皙的雙臂從容爾雅地伸展，彷彿湖中天鵝張開了羽翼。虛幻的畫面一浮現，錦子就覺得曲子在自己手中變了調，原本訴說著憂傷而惹人愛憐的白天鵝的悲劇，變成了炙熱又令人窒息的敘情詩。

 

「算了，回去吧。」

心底有股揮之不去的浮躁，再怎麼練也不會有變化。抱著如此想法的錦子，默默地將小提琴與琴弓收進琴盒。收拾好所有的隨身物品，錦子往排練室門口的方向移動，在關燈之前，錦子抬眼向牆面上時鐘一望，又很快地關上燈、鎖起了門。

 

本來盤算著搭地鐵回家的錦子，卻來到了橫子所在的舞團排演的劇場，錦子對此歸因於一時鬼迷心竅。仰望前方的文藝復興風格的建築良久，深呼吸一口氣後才推開了大門。牛津鞋跟在大理石地板留下跫響，跫響在踏上絨地毯鋪墊的階梯後消失，雙目在廊道兩側的門板游移，直到她看見某一道未闔起的門，聽見了從門後傳來的人聲與音樂聲，錦子緩下了步伐。

 

錦子認得那段音樂，是《天鵝湖》之中，齊格飛王子被黑天鵝奧吉莉亞誘惑的段落。

 

悄悄站在門邊往裡頭望去，舞團正在彩排當中。在舞台上，橫子與另一位男舞者共舞，舉手投足之間流露著與平日溫婉截然不同的艷麗氣息。專注投入排演的舞者們應該暫時留意不到錦子的存在，但是遠在劇場後方的她，在目擊到橫子雙瞳的那一瞬間備感陌生，那是她未曾見過的，屬於惑人的、令人驚心動魄的眼神。

 

那一刻，錦子恍惚覺得自己的心臟似乎被攫緊，原本浮動的心更加地撩亂。橫子所飾演的奧吉莉亞非常美，那份有別於白天鵝奧傑塔的美麗，令錦子感到著迷、又感到說不上來的畏怯。

 

「不好意思，非相關人員請不要靠近。」走廊上的劇場工作人員一看到錦子，便出聲提醒。

「...對不起！」錦子連忙道歉，帶著餘悸匆匆離開。

 

§ Scene 2

 

回到租居的公寓大樓，過於心煩意亂的錦子無法順利地將鑰匙插入鎖孔，耗費了比平常還多的時間才將門開啟。一進家門錦子便直往客廳，將身上的皮包與琴盒隨手一放，連電燈都沒點開，只是木然地蜷縮著身體側躺在沙發上，聆聽牆上時鐘秒針流逝的聲音。

 

「結果，我還是逃跑了...」錦子悶悶地低語。

 

該怎麼敘述錦子與橫子之間的關係？雖然現在有些疏遠，但小時候的錦子總喜歡親近大她四歲、住在隔壁的鄰居橫子。

 

每到放學時，錦子都期待著身穿水手制服的橫子到她所就讀的小學接她，小手被對方白皙柔滑的掌心牢牢地牽著，慢悠悠地走在斜陽染色的街道。有時候，橫子會從路過的店舖裡買些點心給家中等她的弟弟和身旁的錦子。當錦子雙親因工作忙碌而不在家時，橫子便會將錦子接到自己家裡，連同弟弟一起看顧，三人一同窩在客廳裡，圍在小桌邊各自讀書、寫作業、畫圖，等到錦子父母差不多到家時，橫子才又將錦子送回去。

 

當時橫子每周有固定二日會去舞蹈教室學芭蕾，橫子總因為拗不過錦子而帶著錦子一起到教室裡。錦子默默坐在教室的角落，盯著橫子握著橫桿，緩慢地伸展手臂，將腿部蹲屈、繃直、抬腿、畫圓，構成優美的線條與姿態。仍是少女體形的橫子四肢比同齡女孩更顯修長，跳起舞來格外地脫俗與靈動，其中，錦子非常喜歡橫子所跳的《吉賽兒》，總覺得形象與她時常共處的鄰家姊姊橫子十分相符。

 

隨著錦子升上小學高年級、橫子升上高中，橫子的時間逐漸被課業與舞蹈佔據，不再像從前能夠常常陪著錦子，起初錦子有些鬱悶氣惱，但橫子也只是靜靜地接收錦子的不滿，掛著些許無奈的淺笑，不曾發出一句反駁。直到透過母親的解釋，錦子意識到自己的任性與不成熟，也認知到自己不能再像以前一樣那麼黏橫子。她與橫子相聚的日子減少了許多，不過當橫子空閒的時候，錦子仍有機會找這個疼她的姊姊一同玩耍。

 

直到錦子錄取音樂大學，而橫子也即將從大學畢業時，原本還算親密的關係才開始生變。

 

錦子在偶然間看到某個不認識的男孩對橫子告白的場景，也許是覺得尷尬，儘管當下自己的存在並不一定會被發覺，但錦子仍是別過頭、迴避了兩人，且那一刻在錦子心底湧現了一股久久不能退卻的、難以言喻的情緒。錦子將這份情緒生成的緣由歸因於單純的在意。之後，錦子禁不住好奇，向橫子問起了告白的事，在橫子回答說回絕對方時，錦子頓時鬆了一口氣，卻也為自己因何有鬆口氣的念頭而在心中累積起疑問。

 

伴隨著逐漸拉長的時間，困惑堆積得愈來愈多，也衍生出愈來愈濃厚的焦慮與不安─錦子懷疑起對自己向橫子抱持的情感，等到她弄清楚之後，疑惑被解開的喜悅只有短短一瞬間，迎面而來的是凝重沉苦的憂思。錦子隱約懂得橫子對她並沒有相同的感情，只是將她當作妹妹一樣看待，深知橫子纖細敏感的性格，錦子害怕若是讓對方知道自己的心思，彼此的關係也許會面臨前所未有的潰堤。

 

可是，即使再怎麼偽裝、再怎麼隱藏，她看向橫子的眼神卻難掩貪求的灼熱。當錦子一次次地看見橫子避開與她對視時，便了然橫子肯定察覺到什麼。錦子想維護與橫子之間的關聯，當她發覺橫子有一絲任何想退避的跡象，她總無法克制地以強硬的態度緊抓著對方不放，最後以橫子的沉默消極以對告終，橫子反而被她推得更遠了。

 

「可惡...」錦子懊惱地將臉埋進抱枕中。

 

§ Scene 3

 

芭蕾公演的最後一日，錦子還是去看了。橫子透過友人轉交給錦子的票座是劇場中視野極佳的位置，既能觀覽舞台全景，同時也是能清晰觀賞舞者們動態的適當距離。錦子背靠在絨布椅墊雙眼盯著布幕尚未拉起的舞台，聽著周遭觀眾陸陸續續入座的聲音。

 

天鵝情景的出現從第二幕開始。前往森林中的湖畔捕獵天鵝的齊格飛王子，意外與幻化為美麗少女的白天鵝奧傑塔相遇，見到王子的白天鵝受到了驚嚇、步步退縮想逃走。橫子將驚惶失措的白天鵝演繹得十分生動，每一分動作都柔雅、脆弱得讓人愛憐，任誰見了都想再多望一眼。對奧傑塔一見傾心的王子不禁上前挽留。

 

橫子以優美高貴的舞姿訴說著奧傑塔的遭遇─魔王羅特巴特對她施下了詛咒，讓她在白天成為天鵝，夜晚才能恢復人形，唯有遇見真愛之人，魔咒才會被解開。為之動容的齊格飛王子，對奧傑塔表明了情意，許下了愛的誓言。這個段落以王子與白天鵝的雙人舞作為呈現。

 

與王子共舞的橫子，在男舞者的襯托與牽引下，彷若一朵盛開在幽邃森林中的白玫瑰，在微風裡輕輕搖曳，飄散著清雅的芬芳。被王子的愛意所感動、而流露出的傾慕眼神，就像花瓣上的霑露，讓花朵更顯楚楚動人。

 

在黎明的曙光降臨時，白天鵝奧傑塔被魔王羅特巴特強行召喚帶離，不得不分開的奧傑塔與齊格飛，沉湎於憂傷的戀慕及分離之中，第二幕到此告一段落。緊接著，便是第三幕─齊格飛王子的生日宴會。

 

第三幕的重頭戲，莫過於黑天鵝奧吉莉亞的登場。黑天鵝和白天鵝由同一位舞者來詮釋，兩者氣質全然迥異，再加上黑天鵝廣為人知的32圈揮鞭轉這項高難度動作，被視為女舞者最嚴峻的挑戰之一。

 

扮演黑天鵝的橫子，比彩排中的樣子更令人驚豔─漆黑的舞衣、白皙的肌膚、妖嬈的紅唇，以及冶豔的眼睛，讓人瞬間凝滯了呼吸。如果白天鵝奧傑塔是婉約的白玫瑰，那麼與齊格飛王子跳起雙人舞的奧吉莉亞便是誘惑的黑曼陀羅，在午夜中綻放著神秘與嫵媚的幽香，讓人在陶醉其美麗的同時，也被迷惑了知覺。

 

黑天鵝展開了烏黑亮麗的羽翼，冷豔而華麗地獨舞著，勾人的香氣帶來了迷幻的視覺，彷彿令人置身斑斕炫目的萬華鏡之中，於虛幻的色彩裡流連忘返。橫子俐落到位的32圈揮鞭轉喚起了熱絡的掌聲。

 

被奧吉莉亞引誘的齊格飛走入了魔王羅特巴特精心設計的騙局，背叛了與白天鵝的誓約。發現自己被欺騙的王子既震驚又懊悔，急忙奔往天鵝湖畔。第三幕就此結束，最終幕亦即將來臨。

 

最終幕，知道自己遭到背叛的白天鵝，絕望悲淒地回到天鵝湖畔，悔恨哀傷的王子趕了過來，祈求奧傑塔的原諒。奧傑塔雖然寬恕了王子，但羅特巴特的魔咒再也無法解開，再無未來的兩人選擇躍入湖中、雙雙殉情而死。整齣《天鵝湖》便落幕了。

 

錦子始終目不轉睛地望著舞台上的橫子。橫子的演技相當嫻熟及真實，令台下的錦子看了不由得心生求而不得的酸澀。白天鵝的柔情也好，黑天鵝的魅惑也好，儘管那些僅是台上所呈現的演技，卻都是錦子無法從橫子身上的東西獲得的事物。在舞台上的橫子，在錦子眼中像是一個恰巧與她記憶中的姊姊容貌相仿的、未曾謀面的陌生女人，可現實裡分明又是同一人。

 

連同謝幕的所有演出結束之後，錦子默不作聲地離席而去，因而錯過了台上的橫子凝視著她的失落目光。

 

§ Scene 4

 

橫子與錦子現在其實住在同一棟公寓，兩人的房間分別在同樓層的最前端與最末端，因此每當錦子自電梯口走出來，一定會先經過橫子的住處。看完公演便直接回家的錦子，習慣性地向橫子住房的門牌多瞧了幾眼。

 

「今天也許會很晚回來吧，畢竟有慶功宴。」錦子呢喃地說。

 

一到家之後，錦子簡單料理了自己的晚餐。打開電視機，每隔幾秒或幾分就用遙控器切換頻道，覺得今晚的節目都索然無味，便索性將電視關了。收拾好碗盤後，錦子只帶了錢包、手機與鑰匙出門，到公寓大樓附近的便利商店散散心，順便打發時間。等到覺得時間差不多了，隨意挑了幾瓶飲料結帳，才又返回公寓。

 

在電梯門開啟的那一刻，虛弱無力地靠在自家門板的橫子映入了眼簾。看起來像是從慶功酒會歸來的橫子，手肘撐在門板上，髮絲微掩的臉龐埋在衣袖裡，米色的外套霑著清淺的紅酒香，顫弱的呼息傳入了錦子的耳膜。沒預料到會以這種情況與對方相遇的錦子，不禁雙眼圓睜，熟悉的稱呼脫口而出。

「...姊姊(歐內醬)？」

 

聽見錦子的聲音，橫子慢慢地轉過頭來，露出了略微濡濕的眼睛，平時清冷微甜的嗓音也軟糯了許多。「錦子？」

「...妳還好吧？」

「慶功宴上喝了點酒，現在有點頭暈。」

「真是的，沒那麼能喝就別喝多啊。」

「對不起...」

看著這副模樣的橫子，錦子想再說些什麼，卻忽然不知道該怎麼繼續對話。明明兩人好一段時日沒怎麼好好說話，但從前開啟及延續話題的方法，在此刻怎樣都想不起、也做不出來。

 

「...一個人沒問題吧？那我先走了。」

「嗯。」

 

結束對白的錦子快步向走廊尾端的自己的房間走去，卻在中途漸漸放慢腳步，最後停了下來。悄悄往回看一眼，發現橫子仍身體不適地靠在門外。深呼吸一口氣之後，錦子一副鼓起勇氣的樣子，回過頭走向橫子的所在。

 

「看妳這樣沒問題才怪。鑰匙給我。」錦子朝著橫子伸出了自己的掌心。

 

橫子在錦子的陪同及攙扶下進到屋內。一踏進乾淨整潔地一絲不苟的屋裡，鼻間便嗅到了橫子平日愛用的檀木香氛。錦子先讓橫子先去沐浴梳洗，接過了對方的外套掛在客廳的衣帽架上，將自己從便利商店買來的東西隨手放在茶几，然後再到廚房準備解酒藥。

 

拿著泡好的解酒薑黃的馬克杯來到客廳，並將馬克杯放在玻璃茶几上後，錦子靜靜地坐在沙發上，等橫子從浴室裡出來。稍微環顧格局差不多、但家具擺設風格明顯與自己住處不同的室內，錦子突然想起自從與橫子關係疏遠以後，便很少來到橫子的住處、更別說進入屋內，即使她們就住在同一棟公寓。

 

「上次來是什麼時候...兩個禮拜、一個月前？不對，是兩個月？」覺得思考再多也無益的錦子晃了晃自己的腦袋，決定暫時不要多想這個問題，垂目注視著自己灰藍色裙襬下被黑絲襪包覆的雙腿。

 

十幾分鐘後，換上黑色棉質無袖連衣居家長裙的橫子，一面用淺色毛巾擦拭頭髮，一面緩步走到客廳，杏瞳裡仍殘留著疲憊。錦子抬眼看向橫子，等到橫子同樣坐到沙發上時，才將泡著解酒薑黃的馬克杯遞給對方。

 

眼看橫子捧著馬克杯、小口地喝下解酒薑黃，錦子稍稍整了整裙襬，從沙發上起身。「...那我先回去了，多保重。」

「咦？」聞言的橫子抬起頭來，困惑地望向錦子，仍處在迷醉狀態的雙眼帶著紅暈。「不再多待一會兒嗎...」

也許是因為喝醉的緣故，明明是年上的一方，橫子的言語中似乎多透露了一點撒嬌的意味，錦子忽然想起對方實際上有點怕寂寞。如此少見的橫子讓錦子有些心動，卻拉不下臉來答應橫子。

「...我沒有理由繼續待著吧。」錦子偏過頭咕噥道。「我走了。」

 

在錦子正要拎起自己暫放在茶几上的便利商店塑膠袋、打算離開之際，手腕上多了一股不屬於自己的溫熱觸感，回頭一看，橫子伸手拉住了她。之前總是迴避她的視線的那雙眼睛，正不偏不倚地直望著錦子。

 

「今天的公演，錦子有來看對吧。」

「...才沒有。妳想太多了吧。」

「我在觀眾席裡看到了錦子。」橫子的唇邊漾起了淺淺的弧度。「那個時候我真的很高興，因為我本來以為妳不會來了...」儘管是在訴說喜悅的事，酒精的催化卻讓橫子的聲線裡多了幾分泣音。

 

「什麼嘛...」看著這副模樣的橫子，錦子握緊了自己的掌心，比起欣喜、於心頭湧現更多的是不甘。「太狡猾了...」

「...什麼？」對錦子的話語感到不解，橫子歪著頭問道。

 

「我說橫子姊太狡猾了！」錦子激動地喊道。「明明就知道我的感情，明明對我沒那種意思，明明一直在迴避我...可是現在又...」錦子的聲音因為怒氣與憂傷在顫抖著。「我很喜歡橫子姊，不是妹妹對姊姊的那種喜歡，是把橫子姊當成戀愛對象的那種！...我明白橫子姊只是把我當成妹妹，也害怕破壞掉原有的關係，努力地想要掩飾。但是橫子姊一定察覺到了吧？才愈來愈疏遠我...」

 

錦子覺得自己快要哭了，卻連一滴淚也流不下來。「我不想失去在橫子姊心中的位置、不想失去和橫子姊僅存的那一份連繫，對橫子姊的態度愈來愈強硬，卻造成反效果了。一想到和橫子姊的距離變得更遠，就感到十分的懊悔與不甘心...卻又不知道怎麼辦才好。」

 

一直靜默地聆聽錦子說話的橫子，放下手上的馬克杯，從沙發上站起了身，伸手撫摸著錦子的頭髮，似乎是以示安慰。

「橫子姊的這種溫柔，是最殘酷的地方呢。」錦子低笑著，惆悵的臉上卻無一絲笑意。

 

橫子的手從錦子的髮梢移到了手背，連同剛才握住錦子手腕的手，一起將錦子的雙手捧在自己的手心。「其實，錦子對我來說也是特別的。」

「...騙人。」

「先聽我說完。」橫子對錦子投以柔和的目光。「我的確有察覺到錦子的情感。而害怕關係改變的不只是妳，我也不知道該怎麼面對，除了逃避以外，找不到其他的應對方法。不過妳任性起來的樣子真的是很不得了，一直抓著我不放。」橫子輕拍錦子的手。

 

「雖然妳強硬的針對讓我難以招架，但想著那又是妳表現在乎的樣子，還是覺得有一點點開心。那是因為在妳內心佔有一個位置，才會有的待遇吧，我是這麼想的。可是，看著漸行漸遠的我們，心裡浮現了落寞的感覺，想起從前那些共有的那些回憶，便忍不住鬱悶失落。」橫子張開雙臂，環抱著錦子。「都是因為我太不擅長這方面的事，對不起。」

 

橫子的下顎靠著錦子的肩膀，橫子身上沐浴露與洗髮乳的檸檬清香溢散在她的鼻間。安靜聽完橫子傾訴的錦子，任憑對方抱著她良久，才又開口說話。

「...我不在的話，橫子姊很寂寞嗎？」

「嗯。」橫子輕輕點頭。

「橫子姊果然是狡猾的大人呢。」錦子伸手貼向橫子溫暖的背脊，輕輕回擁著被醉意薰染而顯得更老實的對方。

「...對不起。」聽著錦子的抱怨，橫子又忍不住道歉了。

 

「歐內醬，」錦子將臉向橫子的鎖骨埋得更近了些。「我可以抱妳嗎？」

「是錦子的話，可以喔。」

 

§ Scene 5

 

少女的面前是一大片純白的玫瑰花海，她悄悄步入，花朵因少女的步履而微微顫動。少女持續地向前，慢慢加快了腳步，而後開始奔跑，白色花瓣因加劇的擾動而飄散，流落晚風之中。

 

花海的盡頭是落葉松林，走進幽深森林的少女，在高聳松樹包圍的小徑中摸索，最後尋到了一座湖泊。湖水漾著清冷月光，湖畔樹上的青翠松針被微光照亮，一只白天鵝靜謐地棲息在水邊，一見到少女的到來，白天鵝轉動了纖長的脖頸，朝著少女望去。

 

少女稍微抓緊了裙襬，緩慢地靠近白天鵝，眼看距離正要縮短，白天鵝忽然振起雙翼，開始繞著湖邊飛翔。少女呆站在原地凝望盤旋空中的白天鵝，而後像是被一股神祕力量牽引般，少女追逐起白天鵝飛舞的剪影。

 

白天鵝降低了飛行的高度及速度，接著降落在湖畔，少女因而追到了白天鵝的形影。揮動的翅膀漸漸停下，少女走近白天鵝，溫柔地觸撫白天鵝的頭顱及頸項，白天鵝瞇起了眼睛，輕蹭著少女的掌心。

 

霎那間，白天鵝再度振翅，颳起了一陣強風，雪色的鳥羽狂烈地四散。少女的髮絲被吹得凌亂，不禁抬起手臂遮擋。一晃眼白天鵝已然蛻變成黑天鵝，而後停棲在水面上。黑天鵝游近佇立在湖邊、訝異地瞪大了雙眼的少女，緋紅的鳥喙輕啄少女的裙襬，宛若邀請似的。

 

少女懷抱著顫抖的熱情，隨著黑天鵝戲水優游，最終一同在月光下墜入了極樂的湖底。

 

§ Scene 6

 

側臥在被窩裡的錦子注視著身旁的橫子的睡顏，伸出手指輕觸對方的朱唇，原本闔起雙目的橫子因而又睜眼看了錦子。

 

「吶，橫子姊會來看我學校一個月後的期末公演嗎？」

「嗯，我會想辦法抽空過去的。」

「什麼叫『想辦法』？一定要排除萬難過來看，不過如果真的很忙也不勉強啦...」

「好，我知道了。」

 

被褥底下赤誠相對的軀體又依偎得更近了些。

 

─My Jam Lady，完─

…

註：耗時一個禮拜，終於把坑填完了(泣)。上週我等到了我的果安，翻開來看(順便看了附贈的DVD)之後，BJ百合肉的念頭一直揮之不去。性格掌握OOC暫且不提，原本拿果醬專裡的Jam lady來當標題是打算要燉肉湯的，可是燉不出來orz 而且自詡寫文藝畢卡索風格的偽肉的我在這篇也沒有發揮得很好，覺得可以再更引人遐想一點的(然而筆力到極限了)。

 

雖然我的腦洞延伸題材和Jam lady好像很難扯上關係，可是定標題的時候，一想到Jam lady就浮現"就決定是你了"的想法。

 

謝謝看到這裡的大家。


End file.
